


The Demi-Goddess of Puppy Love

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By AliciaAphrodite plays mom & mentor...





	The Demi-Goddess of Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \---  
> Rating: G
> 
> Timeline: Season Two
> 
> Summary: Aphrodite plays mom & mentor...
> 
> Spoilers: If The Shoe Fits...
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tarterus that I own them Baby!

_BOOM!_

Xena, followed by Gabrielle and Joxer, rushed to where the explosion had come from.  The trio found themselves at the entrance to one of Aphrodite's temples.

_It was nearly falling to pieces..._

"Now look what you've done!"  came Aphrodite's furious voice from the inside.

The trio ran into the temple, where the Goddess of Love was venting her anger...

"You little monster!  I told you not to play with the bottle marked 'Passion', it's _totally_ explosive stuff!"

Xena was confused.  "Aphrodite, what's going on?"

The goddess turned at the intrusion,  "Xena?  What are you doing here?"  It wasn't that she didn't _like_ her brother's little warrior babe, she had a killer outfit, but she was interrupting Aphrodite's lesson.

"Xena!"  came the tiny voice.

A little blonde girl dressed in a pink outfit, just like Aphrodite's, came running out from behind the Goddess of Love.  It was obvious that the child was the one that Aphrodite's wrath was aimed at.

She rushed to Xena's side.  Xena bent down to the little girl's height.  "Elysia?"

She looked up at Xena with bright, blue eyes.  "Please, you have to save me from my evil Fairy-Godsmother,"  she pleaded.

Xena wasn't sure she'd heard correctly,  " Who's that?"

Elysia frowned, then turned and point to Aphrodite accusingly, "Her!"  She yelled at the top of her tiny, musical voice.

Aphrodite was shocked,  "Moi?"  she asked, as she put her hand to her chest.

Xena stood up menacingly and glared at the barely clothed goddess...

"Let's hear it, Aphrodite.  What's all this about?"

"The little rugrat wandered in here yesterday and said something about her dad and her wicked stepmom.  So, you know me, I was just trying to help...but then she became like... _totally_  bizarro and now she's calling me..."

Elysia cut her off,  "My evil Fairy-Godsmother!"

"Arrggghhhhh!  As IF!  Dear child, do these features _look_ evil???"  Aphrodite held her hand out to her side, as if to say...look at me, I'm innocent!

Gabrielle touched Elysia's shoulder to get her attention,  "Do you mean the Fairy-Godsmother from the fairy tale?"

They all turned to her.  Elysia looked up at her, "Mmhmm..."  And nodded her head.

Xena spoke to Aphrodite,  "This child's name is Elysia... _Princess_ Elysia of Cyra.  Her father and I have been friends for years."   Xena bent down to the child's height once more.

"Elysia, how did you get here?  Did you run away from home?"  she asked the little princess.

She nodded,  "Uh huh.  Daddy got married.  I don't like my stepmother.  So I came here to find my Fairy-Godsmother..."

Xena felt something pull at her heart,  "Well I think your father would be _very_   worried.  Maybe we can take you home and work this out..."

The little princess looked ecstatic,  "Then _you'll_ be my Fairy-Godsmother?"

Xena smiled,  "Just for a little while..."

Aphrodite was indignant.  "Great!  Get rid of her.  She obviously doesn't know a good thing when she sees it...!"

Xena repressed a grin, then she turned to the exit, holding the child's hand.  "Come on, Elysia, I think we'd better take you home..."

Gabrielle and Joxer followed them out of the temple, leaving Aphrodite in her partially destroyed temple...

*~*~*

Aphrodite wandered aimlessly around the temple, kicking the debris out of her way.  She spotted a tiny, pink slipper, just the like the ones that she was wearing...

"Oooooh...my little pooky's slipper."  She picked it up.  It looked so tiny in her hands.

Suddenly, she was standing in front of one of her full bodylength mirrors.  Her mirror image began to speak to her.

"Admit it."  the image sympathized.  "You miss the little monster."

Aphrodite argued with herself,  "As if!  What's to miss???  The noise?  The crying?  The Fairy-Godsmother rap?"  Aphrodite considered her image's words.  "Well, she _did_ have potential..."

Her image knew better, "Fess up, girlfriend, you're suffering from Empty Nest Syndrome.  Your little boy Cupid is all grown up and now you're lonely."

Aphrodite smiled.  "She _was_ kinda cute, wasn't she?"

Her mirror self was playing amateur psychologist...  "No duh!  Your problem was that you didn't get to play the 'mommy' gig long enough, you know?"

Aphrodite was skeptical,  "You mean like stories and cuddles and stuff?"  She was getting used to the idea.  "I could do that...you think I could do that?"

Her image scoffed,  "Totally!  She could be your own personal mascot."  The image folded her arms,  "The Demi-Goddess of Puppy Love..."

Aphrodite grinned, "I'm _such_ a visionary..."

*~*~*

It was time to start their lessons...

_If little miss princess is going to be my little Demi-Goddess, she'll need to learn a few things..._

Princess Elysia sat in her new little throne, in the middle of Aphrodite's newly renovated temple.  She was happy.  She and her new stepmother had sorted things out and her father let her spend most afternoons with her former Fairy-Godsmother.

The Demi-Goddess-in-training sat there, listening intently, as Aphrodite gave her instructions.

"...but never forget to smile.  Never frown.  It'll give you wrinkles."  Aphrodite frowned.  Elysia was about to point that out, but Aphrodite continued.

"Now, when you go out in public, always wear clothes like mine."  She gestured to her bikini-style outfit and matching veils.  She frowned again,  "Okay, maybe just a tad more.  After all, you're still only a kid and you don't want too many guys chasing after you..."  she conceded.

Elysia scrunched up her face.  _Boys!  Yick!_   She looked as if she'd sucked on a lemon...

For the rest of the afternoon, the Goddess of Love had her protege measured and fitted for several little goddess-type outfits.

Elysia loved all the attention, _and_ the clothes!  When her father came to pick her up later that night, she was grinning.

Learning how to be the 'Demi-Goddess of Puppy Love' was fun...!

The End


End file.
